There has been a recent period of explosive growth in the field of clinical analysis intended to be carried out by unskilled users. Numerous approaches have been developed which allow an unskilled user, such as a diabetic patient, to determine the presence and/or amount of an analyte in a sample, such as glucose in urine. The devices that carry out such analyses are generally intended to be "user friendly" in that they require little training and are essentially fool-proof in use. Typical of these devices are the so-called "dip-sticks". These devices are plastic strips with a reagent-containing matrix layered thereon. Sample is applied to the strip, and the presence or absence of an analyte is indicated by a color-forming reaction.
While such devices have proven useful for the qualitative determination of numerous substances in biological samples, not all analyses can be carried out in this manner. For example, some techniques require dilution and/or mixing of small quantities of sample. Measurement of extremely small amounts (E.G., microliter amounts) of liquid and the dilution thereof typically require significant training or the use of expensive equipment to carry out the dilution. Neither of these alternatives is convenient or easy to carry out.
Measuring and dilution of small samples of liquid is readily carried out in a number of automatic analyzers. However, these are not suitable for use in the home or in a doctor's office because of their size and expense. For example many devices are available in which a sample of liquid is drawn into a conduit which is in the form of a capillary tube that acts as a metering device. However, this metering device is part of a large apparatus containing pistons and numerous other moving parts, such as vacuum pumps, that are required for movement of the sample and diluent. The precision with which such moving parts must be manufactured in order to retain liquid-tight seals significantly increase the cost of the device.
As an alternative to large automatic analyzers, small hand-held micropipets, such as the well known Eppendorf.RTM. pipet, have been devised. These pipets utilize a precision piston to draw sample or diluent into a small disposable tip. However, skill is required in the use of the pipet, and a number of precise manual operations must be carried out to successfully measure sample and diluent. Skill is also required in mixing the resulting small-volume solution.
Another technique that has been developed for the home uses a capillary tube to measure a sample of fluid. The entire capillary tube is then placed into a large container which holds a measured quantity of diluent or to which a measured quantity of diluent is added. However, such devices are not generally satisfactory in the hands of an unskilled user, since capillary tubes are easily broken and since contamination of the outside of the capillary results in volume error.
Accordingly, there is a need for simple and accurate methods and devices for measuring, diluting, mixing, and analyzing small quantities of sample.